


Cracked

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Dressed up for a case, a make out, and Gibbs laughing?





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it. 
> 
> Helped/inspired by NCIS LA 7x15

In a fancy ballroom with a high ceiling filled with chandeliers, many people held conversations or danced away on the dance floor.   
  
None of them had any idea of the possible threat or the many NCIS and FBI Agents spread throughout in all sorts of positions. Some pretending to be regular partygoers, some waiters, some the kitchen staff, and some even posing as bodyguards.   
  
Gibbs casually walked along the room observing people acting as if he was looking for a friend in the dancing crowd, McGee dressed as a waiter purposely made friendly small talk as he handed people refills of champagne and wine with a smile.  
  
Nick and Ellie posing as a couple and guests, had their arms wrapped around each other as they danced but kept their eyes open.   
  
When the beat in the song changed for a second, Nick purposely twirled Elie to put her in position to look around.   
  
“We have another area we need to check.” She said while discreetly pressing on the earpiece in her ear to activate the mic connecting them all.   
  
“Bishop?” Gibbs asked, his eyes shifting to his agents on the dance floor.  
  
“Upstairs, I just saw two suits go up and they looked awfully suspicious.”  
  
Nick glanced behind Ellie to the staircase leading upstairs. His eyes caught a quick glance of the two men before they disappeared from view.   
  
“Ellie and I can check it out.” He said.  
  
“You sure?” Gibbs asked. “Agents Sander and Wilson are closer.”   
  
Ellie and Nick simultaneously scoffed at the idea of the FBI Agents doing it.   
  
“We got it Gibbs.” Nick said with a chuckle.   
  
“Go.”  
  
Discreetly the two walked to the stairs and started walking up, if anyone tried following them up they knew Gibbs and the others would put a stop to it.   
  
Nick looked around the corner of the staircase when reaching the floor the stairs led to.  
  
“All clear.” He mumbled. Ellie following right behind him.   
  
They had just been about to walk towards the first door when they saw the two suits walk away.   
  
“Follow my lead.” Ellie quickly whispered.   
  
Nick didn't get a chance to ask what when he found his back hit the pillar that was beside them, and suddenly Ellie's lips were on his. Nick pulled her against him as right away the kiss changed to _passionate_ and _desperate_. Ellie's hands gripped the edges of his suit jacket, and his hands ran along the back of her skin tight red dress.   
  
“Hey!” One of the suits shouted.  
  
“You two need to break it up! You're not allowed up here!”  
  
Neither of them stopped, their kiss only deepening. Nick's hands slid upwards into her hair, making a small moan escape her.  
  
Both the suits looked at each other and shook their heads, communicating that the two were harmless and left for down the stairs.  
  
Hearing their footsteps, they slowly pulled away.  
  
They were breathing a little heavy as they stared at each other.  
  
“Wow..” Nick said, barely loud enough for Ellie to hear.  
  
She bit her lip trying not to grin.   
  
“We should uh..check out that room.” She whispered.  
  
Nick cleared his throat and moved away from the pillar. “Right.”  
  
Walking to the door Nick bent down to pick the lock. Hearing the click Ellie slowly opened it, both of them sliding into the room.   
  
“Jackpot.” Nick mumbled when he saw the equipment all in the room.   
  
  
An hour later as everything was winding down after they stopped the threat, Gibbs and McGee walked up to the two.  
  
“Good job you two.” Gibbs said, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
Ellie gave him a suspicious look. “Uh Gibbs are you okay?”   
  
McGee coughed to cover up a laugh.  
  
Nick squinted at him. “McGee?”  
  
Gibbs started chuckling. “I'm fine.”  
  
“Sure about that Gibbs?” Nick asked, looking a little creeped at his behavior.   
  
He looked between Nick and Ellie again, and waved his hand still chuckling.  
  
“It's nothing. Head home you two.”  
  
Gibbs’ chuckles then turned into full blown laughter as he walked away.  
  
Nick and Ellie looked after him with wide eyes.  
  
“Gibbs is cracked.” Nick mumbled.  
  
Ellie made a noise of agreement beside him.  
  
A cough from McGee made their heads snap in his direction.  
  
“Next time you two decide to make out, turn off your mics first.”  
  
Both of them gaped at McGee as he walked away, now laughing himself.   
  
They stood frozen in silence.  
  
“So..does that mean Gibbs heard you moan?”   
  
A noise of embarrassment sounding awfully familiar to a squeak left Ellie's mouth.  
  
“Nick!” She shouted, giving him a shove that had him moving backwards a little.  
  
Nick laughed loudly, turning to walk away.  
  
Ellie ran after him.   
  
Agents that were still at the scene shared amused glances with each other as they watched the two walk to the cars, Agent Bishop shouting at Agent Torres who only laughed looking highly entertained. 


End file.
